Heel - ShinoxKiba One-shot
by Hatsuharu lover
Summary: Shino finds Kiba's biggest weakness, and much to the dog-nin's disliking, Shino uses it to get exactly what he wants. Sex obviously. ONESHOT Yaoi. ShinoxKiba in that order.


**Heel – ShinoxKiba**

**Summary: ****Shino finds Kiba's biggest weakness, and much to the dog-nin's disliking, Shino uses it to get exactly what he wants. Sex obviously. ONESHOT Yaoi. ShinoxKiba in that order.**

**This idea came to me a while back when my best friend mentioned "dog whistle" and I immediately thought of the loveable Kiba. I know I said that I would upload this AGGGGGEESSSSS a go but a lot of shit happened and it got delayed. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, I would draw Kiba in tighter pants :P**

**Hatsuharu Lover**

**xXx**

"Where the fuck did that mongrel put it?" Shino swore to himself as he searched through the cabinet, becoming more and more frustrated each time he lifted an item and yet found no trace of the missing article.

The article in question was a mission report that Shino had spent all morning trying to complete, he had placed it on the table whilst he went to replenish his energy with a fresh bowl of ramen down at Ichiraku ramen. However, when he returned, the document was nowhere in sight and Shino was due to report to the sixth hokage in half an hour's time.

That had been twenty minutes ago and yet the Aburame hadn't found even a trace of the document within the entire apartment. Kiba was definitely the one to blame since the dog nin and Shino's boyfriend had been playing pranks all week, ranging from thumb tacks on chairs, placing flour on top of cupboards and as it seemed, hiding things. It was really starting to wind Shino up and it took a lot to disrupt his usually calm demeanour.

"Dammit," he cursed again, nothing in there either. Maybe he could try under the bed, it seemed a bit of a clichéd spot to hide something, but yet again it seemed like something Kiba would do. The only issue in the matter was that Kiba, being the lazy baka he is, decided that after playing his quick little prank that it would be a good idea to go back to bed and sleep. Shino had every right to wake him up but with one look at his sleeping puppy and Shino would immediately stop all attempts.

Shino looked at the time, seven minutes to go. He could probably use his bugs to help him find the document but unlike his master, Akamaru was most definitely awake and the giant white dog had developed a 'fun' game in which he would try to chorale the bugs whenever Shino used them. Wanting to waste no more time, Shino crept as quickly as he could to the door of the bedroom and opened it, a wave of lazed snoring hit his ears and Shino shook his head '_sleeping on his back again'. _

Shino crept forward, using every ounce of training to sneak in without a sound and his memory was in full use as he carefully remembered where each creaky floorboard lay. When at the bedside, he crouched down carefully and reached blindly under the bed, feeling around carefully whilst keeping an eye on his sleeping boyfriend.

Suddenly, his fingers came into contact with something hard and metal. Curious, Shino grabbed it and brought it out carefully; placing it on his lap he discovered that it was a lock box with the key still inside the lock and the label 'Best Memories' on top. Shino had no idea it was there and knew that Kiba would never place a document in something that he wanted to keep private like a lock box. However, curiosity gripped at Shino as he stared down at the small box. _'I wonder what's in it' _he asked himself mentally, he would love to know more about Kiba and what the dog nin kept secret, it was invasive but with Kiba's latest prank streak, Shino needed something for payback.

Shino twisted the key and opened the box only to be disappointed. Polaroid pictures of his family filled the box, Tsume when she was younger along with Hana as only a toddler. As he searched further through them he even found a couple of adorable pictures of the young Kiba receiving Akamaru as a puppy. He smiled fondly at how adorable Kiba looked and how his sweet, adolescent smile had not changed a bit, all teeth and no care in the world.

They weren't much for payback as Kiba would only go bragging about how awesome he looked back then, though he did that most of the time just walking around Konoha when he would catch himself in a window. Shino shook his head and smiled, just another thing he loved about the dog nin. Another picture came into view, the same picture he had on the shelf in a frame and the very first picture he had taken with Kiba. It was when team 8 first came together and they had got a nearby passerby to take a picture of them all together with Shino and Kiba either side of the shy Hinata and Kurenai at the back smiling proudly at her new team.

Shino smiled, it was so sweet of him to keep something like this safe and that he considered the first time they met a 'best memory'. Deciding that he had probably been there longer than he should have, Shino slipped the photos back into the lock box. As he did so however, something shiny caught his eye from inside. Moving the photos aside, Shino reached for the object and inspected it closely. The object was small, lightweight and made of a silvery metal. It had a single hole at one end and one half of the small instrument could be moved, guessing to change the sound and it was covered in dust. Shino had never seen one as Kiba never needed it with Akamaru now, but he knew straight away that it was a dog whistle and no doubt the one that he trained Akamaru with.

Blowing the dust of it sharply to inspect the object further, there was a sudden jolt of movement from the bed. Startled, Shino quickly closed the lock box and pushed it under the bed, hiding the whistle in his hand. He was about to explain when he noticed something rather odd with Kiba.

Kiba was sitting bolt upright, as if to attention. Back straight and arms to his side like they had been glued there, his head facing forward. But what struck Shino the most was that Kiba's eyes were still closed and his breathing typical of sleep state. Well, this was weird. It was definitely by far one of the weirdest things that he had seen the Inuzuka do. Was it the dog whistle?

The clock in the living room chimed, marking 1 o'clock. '_Shit' _he thought, he was late and Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to be happy. He rushed out of the room, looking back at Kiba who was still sitting upright and gazed around the room quickly to make sure the document wasn't there. When he entered the living room however, he found Akamaru sitting in the middle of the room and staring up. For a minute the bug nin thought that Akamaru was in the same trance his boyfriend was in until the large dog looked at him, barked once (causing Kiba to stir next door) and looked back up.

Shino knew this game and followed the dogs gaze, he smiled. There, sitting just visible on the ceiling fan blade was the document he was looking for. "Thanks buddy" he said, patting the now very proud Akamaru on the head before clambering onto the coffee table and using his height, grabbed the paper. Jumping down, he then grabbed the apartment keys, placed them in his pocket and hurried out the door without a second glance.

xXx

For a Hokage at the age of twenty one, Naruto was thankfully calmer today than Shino had expected. The excitable blond had been given so much paper work over the past few days that he had started to get extremely agitated, but today he seemed somewhat refreshed and liberated. Shino smirked as he remembered a bewildered look on Sasuke's face when he ran, out of breath into Naruto's office. Shino couldn't tell exactly where the raven's hand was but he could only guess. Thank goodness he and Kiba weren't the only guys getting frisky in Konoha.

Now Shino was making his way back home through the streets of Konoha, hands in his pocket and keeping to himself as he usually did. This usual, mysterious and quiet behaviour of his gave him time to think about the things around him and this time, he couldn't get the image of Kiba's weird behaviour out of his head. His upright, rigid, almost robotic position scared him shitless, and Shino was close to thinking that he was under the control of another Shinobi. That scared him the most.

He had all too many times seen the destructive result of a controlled Shinobi in battle. One minute they were your comrade and the next they would turn on you. Even killing a whole battalion if ninjas before turning on themselves. It was frightening. Even when he watched Shikamaru train it sent shivers up his spine and he vowed to himself that he would never let anyone control him in such a putrid way.

But still, even after he had managed to convince himself that another Shinobi wasn't controlling his beloved pup, Shino was still feeling uneasy about the behaviour that he had seen.

Shino sighed. He was over thinking it yet again. He was so protective of his boyfriend that he had started to over look the simplest of explanations. In this case it was more than likely that Kiba was just sleep walking, Shino had caught him plenty of times walking through the house late at night but he wasn't usually that robotic when he sleep walked, he was more like an over grown gangly puppy in tight boxers.

Shino had to mentally slap himself for that one.

When he finally got home, Shino found the very man himself sprawled over the sofa with Akamaru by his side and his feet on the coffee table. The dog nin was submerged deep in a book, a large grin on his face as he stared at the pages. Kiba didn't even seem to notice that was Shino was there until he was right behind and had whacked him round the back of the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Kiba asked obliviously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what that was for you dick!"

Kiba stared at him blankly, and then a huge, cheeky smile covered his face as he remembered his earlier prank. "Oh yeah, now I remember. Ha, ha! Good wasn't it?"

That remark cost him another hit. "Ha ha, I'm laughing so hard", Shino remarked sarcastically. "Just be glad that Naruto was in a good mood."

Kiba giggled. "He was with Sasuke, wasn't he?"

Shino shuddered in response as he remembered the earlier incident, causing the Inuzuka to laugh out loud hysterically. Even Akamaru barked happily in response.

Shino sighed at his boyfriends throaty laughed and moved round to the front of the sofa. He gestured for the large dog to move, in which Akamaru complied and Shino took the now empty seat next to his boyfriend. Kiba immediately put an arm around Shino's shoulders and Shino shuffled closer, letting his head rest against the smaller male's chest.

Calm took over and almost immediately, all worry and mild hatred that had previously been directed at the dog-nin had faded. Shino let his eyelids fall heavily as he sank further into the warm embrace of Kiba's large, muscular arms, a smile on his lips.

All was calm, until Kiba's hand attacked Shino's face in a wet slap. Shino shot upright in shock and started to remove the whipped cream from his face. The culprit behind the childish attack was once again in hysterics and he clutched his stomach. His head leaning back as he howled in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Shino audibly growled and flicked a large chunk of the white foam at his idiot of a boyfriend.

"Whipped cream, really?" Shino proclaimed, fighting the urge to smack that smug look off of his face. "You couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Oh come on...that was hilarious! You should see your face". Kiba said between giggles.

He glared death at Kiba. Shino was pretty sure that his face was not amused. Kiba sensed the hostility that Shino was now sending his way and he grew quiet. "Sorry." Kiba mumbled quietly, his smug smile still on his face.

Shino sighed. These childish pranks were really starting to piss him off. They had to stop now. Otherwise the consequences would be too grim to explain to the Hokage. As revenge, Shino grabbed the dog-nin's shirt and wiped his face all over it as Kiba squirmed to get away.

"Hey this is a new shirt!" He proclaimed, but Shino ignored him and finished wiping off all of the cream.

Shino punched Kiba hard on the arm. "That's payback you prick!" Pointing an accusing finger at Kiba, who was now rubbing at the spot where Shino's fist had collided with skin?

"These stupid pranks have to stop now before I do more than just punch you." Shino snapped. He glared daggers at his partner, making Kiba gulp uneasily.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He whimpered. Great, now he was using the puppy dog eyes. Kiba knew the strength of his adorable tricks and now they were in full play. Shino sighed. He couldn't stay mad at the adorable pup for long and before Kiba could continue his apology, Shino had pressed his body close to Kiba and locked their lips together in a sweet, loving notion.

Shino pressed his lips harder against Kiba's, begging for more as he bit Kiba's lower lip. He needed entrance but Kiba refused. The bug-nin scowled and tried again, but Kiba kept his mouth clamped shut. This time Shino pulled out the contact card as he lifted his leg up and straddled his boyfriend on the sofa, playfully tugging and lifting up Kiba's cream covered shirt. Kiba still didn't let Shino gain entrance. He just sat there and kissed back with his hands on Shino's waist. Shino wasn't a nun for God's sake! He needed Kiba to react more.

Shino tugged at Kiba's shirt again. "We should take this off, it's dirty," he said in a low and seductive tone into Kiba's ear. Oh did Kiba react...just not in the way Shino anticipated. Kiba placed both hands on Shino's chest and pushed him away, looking away from Shino.

"I don't want to do this Shino, not now."

"Oh come on, why not?" Shino pined, pawing lightly at Kiba's shirt.

"I've told you before. I'm always busy and the last thing I want to do is turn up late to training like last time."

"That was three weeks ago! Please, just this once."

"No."

"But..."

"No means no Shino. I have more important things to concentrate on than your hormonal needs. Now will you please get off of me?"

That was a low blow, even for Kiba. But Shino complied and pulled away in a huff. Along with all the recent childish pranks, Kiba had grown frigid over the last month and no matter how hard Shino tried, Kiba wouldn't budge, always wanting to concentrate more on his training. Not that he really needed to train that much anymore, Kiba was already well toned and sexy. Great, now Shino was horny again.

"Hey what's that in your pocket?" Kiba asked suddenly. Shino smirked, seizing the opportunity.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you." He grinned, causing the Inuzuka to groan.

"That's not what I mean Idiot. There's something shiny in your pocket and I swear I recognise it." Kiba continued to look down inquisitively at the shiny object.

Shino reached into his pocket. "What are you on...?" Shino paused as he felt the cool metal in hands, his eyes growing wide. Crap, the dog whistle. He had completely forgotten that he had placed it in his pocket. How the hell was he going to explain why he had it to Kiba? _'Hey Kiba, I went through your private box and found this, but I didn't put it back because you did some creepy robotic sleep walking shit' _definitely wasn't the best thing to say.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, his puppy-like excitement getting the better of him.

"It's just a new pen." Shino lied.

"That looks like a rather small pen...wait a minute. Is that what I think it is?" Kiba tried to grab at Shino's pocket but Shino moved away quickly.

"It's just a pen." Shino tried to say again but Kiba launched himself whilst Shino wasn't looking and this time, managed to grab a hold of Shino's jacket.

"Oh crap! Where did you get that?" Worry laced Kiba's voice as he tried to wrestle the whistle away from Shino.

"It's just Akamaru's dog whistle. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" This time Shino removed the instrument from his pocket and held it in the air, knowing to well that Kiba was shorter than he was.

"IT'S NOT! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Kiba yelled as he tried to grab it, Shino moved it just out of reach and Kiba snarled.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked. He knew what a dog whistle looked like and this whistle had to be Akamaru's. Why else would he put in his 'Best Memories' box?

Kiba looked away and blushed, dropping his arms to his side. "That's my dog whistle." He said quietly. "Tsume used to use it on me when I was younger."

What? Shino couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was KIBA'S dog whistle? This really didn't make any sense. It was a dog whistle for fuck sake! Not some jutsu induced ninja whistle. The idea of it was just crazy! Shino shook his head in disbelief.

"You're telling me that Tsume used this as some sort of disciplinary aid?" He said, holding the small instrument up as he looked it over. He felt his bugs jitter uncomfortably throughout his body as they sensed the small amount of concentrated chakra inside the whistle.

Kiba nodded silently and the realisation struck Shino like a rampaging bull. THIS was what caused Kiba's strange behaviour this morning, it all made complete sense. Shino had always known that Kiba was very head strong and his misbehaviour as a child was enough to rival Naruto, and with a strict and scary mother like Tsume, it only seemed logical that she took extreme measures to control her son.

But could this small instrument really control the most boisterous and loud mouthed guy Shino had ever known? Curiosity bloomed within him and Shino had to find out.

"Let's see if you're right." Shino said with a devilish grin.

"NO!" Kiba shouted but it was too late. Kiba was frozen in position, an outstretched arm reaching for the whistle. Shino couldn't believe it.

"Wow, it worked." Shino whispered to himself. Looking down at the whistle he rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"No shit!" Kiba remarked, making the Aburame jump at the sound of his voice. But Kiba still didn't move at all, only his facial features and his eyes were moving. 'It must only restrict body movement then,' Shino thought to himself.

It was at that very moment as Shino watched the Inuzuka in suspended animation that an evil (yet genius idea) crossed his mind. Revenge! It was time that Shino got his own back on Kiba for all the numerous pranks that he had pulled and at the same time get him a little something that the bug-nin so desperately needed. This was the best and only thing that Shino had to bribe his mate and so help him if he didn't take such a sweet and perfect opportunity, he sure would kick himself the next time a bag of flour dropped on his head.

Shino grinned devilishly as he looked up at Kiba. This was definitely going to be fun.

Kiba's eyes turned wide. "Don't you fucking dare!" he cried. Worry and anger laced in his words.

"I wonder what else this thing can do," Shino asked rhetorically. Before the brunette could reply, Shino had blown the whistle and whispered a single, venomous command. "Sit."

Just as Shino anticipated, Kiba immediately sat back on to the sofa, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I hate you." He retorted.

"And I love you," Shino replied, leaning over and pressing his lips against Kiba's. Shino tried to gain entrance to the mouth he so desired but once again Kiba refused and clamped his mouth shut. Shino pulled away and grinned at his boyfriend.

"No! You're not doing it!" Kiba said, knowing exactly what was on the taller man's mind.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Shino gave a sharp blow on the whistle and commanded "Kiss me like you mean it," with a seductive growl. Kiba immediately bounded up from his spot and straddled Shino, smashing their lips together in a passionate tumble of tongue and teeth. Shino moaned into the kiss, only to get a sharp growl from Kiba.

Trying his luck, Shino placed his hands on Kiba's tight behind and pulled him closer. Kiba scrunched up his face at the action but Shino wasn't about to give in to the whines now escaping the smaller males mouth. Instead, Shino started trailing his mouth down Kiba's neck in slow, luxurious kisses, leaving red marks as he went. Kiba whined out loud again and tried as much as he could to pull away but Shino held tight.

"You're mine Kiba, there's no way I'm letting you go." Shino said as he brought to whistle to his lips again. "Heel!" He said in a sharp, commanding tone and Kiba immediately relaxed into Shino's body. All fighting and tension had disappeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba whined, desperation in his voice.

"Payback!" Shino stated simply, nipping lightly at Kiba's ear.

Whether he wanted this or not, Kiba couldn't deny that he loved every touch. The only thing that he hated was that he couldn't control himself. It felt so unnatural and all he wanted to do was take control and do all the things that he wanted to do to Shino over the past month. Sacrificing sex for training was definitely the worst idea he had ever had.

Pushing his luck, Shino slowly slid a hand up Kiba's thigh in a slow, sensual movement. Kiba groaned loudly to his touch and it brought music to Shino's ears.

"You love this, don't deny it Kiba."

"No...I don't like this at all," Kiba panted in response as Shino continued to nip and suck at his neck.

"Well how about now?" Shino pushed Kiba back slightly in a harsh, yet passionate kiss that sent sparks throughout Kiba's body. Shino reached down Kiba's inner thigh, so close to Kiba's pulsing erection beneath his trousers that Kiba outwardly growled, The smell of both his and Shino's arousal thick in his nostrils.

"S..Shino..." he pleaded. "Give me control of my body...pleeeaaase?"

"On one condition."

"Oh God!"

"I get to use one more command, fail to comply and not only will have full control over your body...but I will share this little secret of yours all over Konoha. I'm sure Naruto would looooove to get his hands on this whistle." Shino was having way too much fun with this.

Dreading what was to come if he didn't accept, Kiba had no other choice. He had to agree, yet the idea of what Shino's final command was shook him to his very core. It could be anything and with Shino being so devilishly evil, it most definitely was not going to be good...however, the whole of Konoha knowing that he could be controlled with a simple, chakra laced dog whistle was no better.

"Fine, I agree. Now give me the command before I drive myself crazy." He immediately closed his eyes and waited.

Shino paused for a moment, he knew what he wanted to say, but the being in the evil mood that he was in, he decided to make this the longest moment of Kiba's life. When he thought that Kiba had waited long enough, he brought the silver instrument to his lips and blew hard.

"Take me to the bedroom." Shino commanded with every bit of sexual prowess he could muster.

Relieved, Kiba smiled his usual wide, happy grin and without hesitation, slid off of Shino's lap and picked up the now very giddy Aburame bridal style.

Within seconds the two Shinobi were tumbling around in the bed sheets, kissing every bit of skin they could find. When they ran out of visible contact, they had each other's shirts off and strewn on the floor in no time.

Shino quickly dominated the other and held Kiba's arms above his head. Lapping a wet tongue around his erect nipple, Shino had Kiba whining loudly, begging to be touched more.

"Shino...I-I thought you said... that you'd give me control."

"Control of your body? Yes. Of the bedroom? Definitely not." Shino said with a snide grin.

"Oh come on...Uhn..." Kiba moaned. Once again he found himself at the mercy of Shino's magic touch as Shino's slid slowly down towards his naval, dipping it into the small space. Kiba was definitely an idiot for not wanting THIS.

Kiba bucked his hips, desperate for more contact. He needed more from Shino, he needed...everything.

"St-stop teasing and fuck me already!" He cried out, bucking his hips impatiently.

Shino ignored his pleas and instead turned his attention back to Kiba's lush lips. Kiba pushed against the lips crushing his own and bit down on Shino's bottom lip, drawing blood and licked the thick, crimson liquid. A satisfied moan escaped his lips.

But it wasn't enough. Kiba fought back against Shino's grip until a hand was free and put it to work undoing Shino's trousers desperately.

"Someone's in a hurry." Shino stated, taking a squeeze at Kiba's bulge.

"Less talk...more sex." Kiba panted. Shino laughed and sat up, pulling the brunette up with him. Within seconds, Shino's pants had been pulled down to his knees and his throbbing erection was way too tempting beneath his boxers for Kiba to handle

"My turn," Kiba growled. He ran his finger playfully along the seam on Shino's boxers before pulling them down slowly, watching Shino's face scrunch up, begging for his touch. Slowly, Kiba stroked a finger along the erect shaft from base to tip, rubbing the tip of his finger in Shino's pre-cum, he then made his way back down again causing Shino to moan loudly. Kiba grinned and bobbed his head down just enough to lick Shino's tip.

Taking his cue, Shino fell on to his back, letting his partner have full breadth of what was to come. Kiba smiled at how Shino gave in so easily and this time, took more of the aching cock before him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue in enticing movements around the shaft, sending shivers of pure ecstasy through Shino's being.

Begging for more, Shino wrapped his hands in Kiba's brunette hair and tugged his head closer. Kiba complied and took the entirety of Shino's being in one, solid and quick movement.

"Holy..." Shino exclaimed, Kiba's tongue was sending him in to an immense fantasy of moans and pleasure.

Using his tongue as a tool of pure pleasure, Kiba continued to bob his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed to perfection and his movements guided by Shino's tight grip. But even Kiba's mouth wasn't enough for the horny bug-nin.

Flipping the dog-nin over flat onto his back, Shino grabbed a hold of Kiba's trousers and ripped them off, followed by his boxers. Shino kicked off his own boxers and smashed their naked bodies together as he kissed Kiba. The shape of their bodies moulded together so perfectly that it was like they were made for each other.

It was like neither of them could control their hands, they were running them up and down each other's body as their erections rubbed against each other in a hot sticky mess.

"Ahn...more." Kiba pleaded into Shino's mouth in exasperated breaths. Shino grinned and sat up, making the young Inuzuka whine at the loss. Propping Kiba's legs on his waist, Shino placed the tip of a single finger at Kiba's entrance, stroking the soft flesh in slow motions. Kiba stirred impatiently and tried to buck his hips into Shino's finger, his patience wearing thin.

"Please...Shino...just fuck me now! AHN..." Kiba moaned as Shino inserted a finger, curving it so it hit Kiba's sweet spot. "Jesus!" He cried out but Shino continued his tease. Kiba, desperate to relieve the pleasure building inside of him, reached down to touch himself, only to be batted away by Shino.

"What did I say about control?" Shino purred. Kiba whimpered and Shino tried to ignore the pleading puppy dog eyes that were currently being used on him. But damn it if he said he wasn't affected at all.

Instead Shino inserted a second finger and spread them apart, stretching the tight muscle until there was room for a third. Kiba arched his back, whimpering as the pleasure coursed through his body. Once satisfied that Kiba was ready, Shino quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his much bigger member, slowly sliding it in as Kiba gasped beneath him in both pain and pleasure.

Shino pulled out slowly right to the tip and then shunted back in quickly. It sent Kiba in a dizzying array of feelings and he could feel his climax crawl closer as Shino repeated the action over and over. He ground his nails into Shino's shoulder blades and arched his back as another wave of pleasure hit him like a wrecking ball _**(A.N: Miley Cyrus anyone? Haha!)**_

Shino growled and he thrust harder, biting down on Kiba's ear.

"Oh my GOD! Yes, Shino...there...Ahn". Kiba cried, digging his toes into the sheets.

Shino grinned and repeated the action, sending Kiba into a hot, sticky mess.

"Ahnn...mmm...Shino...mmm... I can't...hold it anymore." He cried.

"Then don't" Shino commanded.

"But...AHN!" Kiba tried to proclaim but was cut short as Shino grabbed his weeping cock and pumped in a matching rhythm to his thrusts. Shino's touch was too much for Kiba and he arched his back once more as he released his seed over both of their chests, screaming Shino's name loudly.

As Kiba's walls tightened, Shino felt and released his own climax, crying Kiba's name out like he depended on him, which really wasn't too far from the truth.

Pulling out, Shino collapsed next to his partner, the smell of sweat and cum thick in the air. The two breathed in heavy, shallow breaths as they regained their energy. It was Kiba who was the first to speak.

"You know...I should prank you more often if this is the kind of payback I get," he said with a grin.

Shino laughed. "I'd rather you don't and just be the perfect boyfriend," He said. "And anyway your payback won't include that damn whistle." He warned.

"Next time you won't even need it, I'm all yours for the taking." Kiba said with a playful grin. And with that, Shino grabbed the small silver instrument and threw it across the bedroom and kissed his boyfriend in a loving manor.

"Good, coz you'll never find it again." Shino whispered.

"Let's keep it that way." Kiba grinned. He snuggled sleepily into Shino's arms and the two, happy Shinobi lay in each other's comforting arms, knowing that the world would never tear them apart.

**xXx END xXx**

_**I hoped you all enjoyed this little update of smut...well of course you did, you're all crazy fangirls/boys. Why else would you read it? *Laughs*.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and a marvellous new year (Calm down on the extravagance me) and as always, favourite, follow and review!**_

_**Hatsuharu Lover out!**_

_**Naruto: Hey guys I found a dog whistle!**_

_**Me: Oh God, what have I done?**_


End file.
